User talk:Klross1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaname Tōsen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 11:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Edits We have already determined that is wrong it was placed where it is because of facts it is not determined by your personal assumptions. There is no more discussion about it, change Tosen's page again and you will be blocked for disrupting the page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well i didnt mean to do anything that wasnt right. Excuse me for my mistake. And you dont have to threaten me with blocking my account for a small and harmless mistake that at anytime could have been changed just as easily as i'm typing now. Its not that big a deal. klross1 (talk) 01:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is that big a deal. Your actions where the same as previous users who thought they knew better when the information was first laid out. As a result the page was locked on and off for a considerable amount of time. We have gone over the information and for a matter of fact ressereccion is a sword release in action and its very translation, therefore like shikai or bankai it belongs under zanpakuto. It has nothing to do with donning a hollow mask via hollowfication. Until such information stating otherwise it will not be presented any other way. As such well have zero tolerance for arbitrarily messing with the order of a page or its contents that point should be made clear for anyone attempting to make changes to long standing content without agreement to the action. There is enough new people to clean up after, those who are long standing users arent afforded much leeway on that. Everyone is expected to follow the site polices. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well like I said I didn't mean to do anything wrong to the site. And excuse me for trying to change something that I thought would be benificial. But like I said, it is not a big deal. Ban me if you have to, but I thought I was doing something helpful. And by the way, the very translation for Resureccion is resurrection. It is a spanish word for resurrection and has no other meaning but resurrection (to be brought back to life or raise from the dead). Nothing more. I'm Puerto Rican and I speak Spanish everyday so I think my Spanish is up to par. Again, ban me if you must but all of this was blown out of proportion by a simple mistake because I did not know Kaname's page has had a discussion about not changing the Zanpakuto/Resurrecion/Hollowfication section. So since the error was mine I do apoligize, but threatening to block me, in my opinion, was ridiculous. klross1 (talk) 04:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Im fully aware of the spanish meaning the Japanese meaning is what matters it translates as sword release. If you had read the page for it you would know that, before throwing around that you know spanish. No one here is incompetent everything here is gone over thoroughly. I dont need to ban you as long as you understand the situation. It is a simple warning as constant lack of following the rules does and can result in a ban, that simple. We work together here if you don't know you ask. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the spanish and japanese translation both very well. I have read both the Zanpakuto page and the Resurrecion page so I know what it "means" in japanese. I do understand the situation and I do follow the rules. I didn't however, know to ask someone about the "not editing his res/hollow/zanp section" because I did not know that there was some type of disussion about it in the first place. I make changes like everyone else but I don't get on this wikia everyday and can't see everything that has been discussed/talked about. I just changed what I saw/thought to be an error. That simple. klross1 (talk) 05:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's the deal, its your mistake that you did not know you could not do it. Salubri warned you. Instead of saying sorry and saying you will do better in the future, you decide to try and rip on him and try and flaunt your knowledge. Just stop arguing and own up to your mistake--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I do understand that it was my fault as I clearly admitted before: "I didnt mean to do anything that wasn't right" and "excuse me for my mistake" was my apology. Thank you. klross1 (talk) 05:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) BTW Salubri, I do thank you for you're time and once again I didnt mean for anything to be disrupted because of my changes. I get the rules quite clearly and I will not make that change again. Sorry to waste your time. klross1 (talk) 05:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Its fine Im not trying to jump on you even though it may have seemed so, just too much frustration in having to deal with keeping the integrity of the pages up. Meant to simply relay my point some people are hard headed compared to others thankfully your not one. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Since I came off as being a jerk, I do apoligize. And I understand exactly what u mean. Thanks again. klross1 (talk) 06:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. Please note that many of the pictures that you are adding to your user page are already on the site. Please check that the image you want is not on the site already before uploading it, as duplicate pictures are regularly deleted. Also, according to the Image Policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and if you go to :File:Renji Bankai - Episode 273.jpg, you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Also, any new images must be posted here for cataloguing purposes. Except in the case of pics and gifs only being used for ones personal page which will not require cataloguing as they are not officially part of the sight. Any pictures which do not comply with the Image Policy may be deleted. Thanks, 11:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : : :Sorry about that and thanks for the image info/help Yyp. klross1 (talk) 18:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC)